The Egg
by kurilin
Summary: Piccolo gives birth without even knowing that he was pregnant to begin with. While certainly not an unwanted pregnancy, it causes anxiety for him and Krillin. One possible scenario depicting their daughter Marron's birth.


One more strained gurgling noise and Krillin couldn't take it anymore. He pounded his fists on the bathroom door, demanding to be let in.

"Piccolo! Come on, you're scaring me! Don't make me break down the door!"

But Piccolo was frightened too. And whenever he felt fear, he needed to be alone. He didn't know what was wrong with him. The nausea and terrible pain came on suddenly. At first he thought he was ill. Maybe it was something he ate. So he went to the bathroom to see if it would come up, but was seized by cramps in his chest that became more and more intense, rising higher and higher until ...

_Forgive me, Krillin, but if this is it for me then I don't want you to have to witness my death._

Kneeling on the floor, trembling, and certain he was about to die as the pressure in his throat expanded ever upward, the Namekian braced himself for whatever was to come with eyes closed.

But as his mouth began to open on its own, it all became clear to him.

"Piccolo!?" Krillin called, panicking as he heard the drawn-out heave that was the loudest one yet.

"Hold on," he replied, between coughs. "I ... I think I'm fine. But I have some bad news."

"What do you mean? Please, just open the ... !"

There was a click and Krillin, who was leaning against the door, stumbled forward as it opened. Piccolo was sitting on the floor, wiping blood off of his mouth with a sheet of toilet paper. He had apparently unlocked the door with telekinesis. The elder caught himself before he fell over and gazed at the younger.

Krillin's eyes immediately shifted to the large, round white object in Piccolo's lap that almost seemed to glow despite being coated with bits of purple viscous fluid.

"I-is that ... ?"

He began to feel disoriented. Thoughts swirled around his dizzy head in the span of milliseconds.

_No! It can't be! It's impossible! Besides, I'm not even ready to be a father. Assuming of course, that it even survives.__ And what if it does? Then what?_

"It's an egg." Piccolo replied, slightly hoarse. "Our egg."

Krillin dropped to his knees. One hand gripped the edge of the sink for support while the other rested on his forehead. He was incredulous.

"You told me this couldn't happen. That our seed wouldn't mix because we're two different species."

"I know." he sighed. "It wasn't a lie, either. I just assumed. But it looks like I was wrong."

"Will it live?"

"Only time will tell. It made it this far."

"What are we going to do? If anyone finds out about this ... "

"... Then they'll know about us." Piccolo finished.

"Oh god!" Krillin moaned, slumping against the sink cabinet.

"If it concerns you so much, then I will destroy it."

Krillin lifted his head up in shock. "What?"

"It wouldn't be at all difficult." he continued. "I can crush it as easily as those hen's eggs you use to cook with. And then we can throw it away and forget about it."

Krillin's hands trembled and his mouth went dry. "I didn't even mean for this to happen in the first place, but ... I don't want you to kill it either!"

"You speak as if it's a living thing. It's still just an egg, you know. It knows nothing, it feels nothing. There is no soul inside." He lifted the egg and held it out in front of him.

"No!" cried Krillin, diving forward and reaching for it out of fear that his mate might let it drop. Piccolo carefully placed it in his hands. The smaller man sat up, clutching it closely to his chest.

"I don't know if it has a soul or not." he rationalized, polishing it with a towel. "But there's _something_ in there. And whatever that something is - no matter how small - it will grow into _someone_. Even if it couldn't feel or know anything, you'd still be ending a life before it could even begin.

"Not to mention that it's related to both of us. That would make it even more horrible. Could you really kill your own child?"

"I wouldn't want to." he admitted. "But you are more important to me. I can produce countless eggs, but there is only one Krillin. Your happiness matters above all else."

"I wouldn't be happy at all if you crushed it. In fact, I think part of me would die along with it. I'm scared, though. I don't know what we should do."

Piccolo scooted closer and pulled Krillin toward him, cautious of the egg in the human's lap.

"I don't know either. But I will say this: it pleases me to know that you want this egg to live. I feared that you'd feel nothing but disgust, for surely whatever I've birthed will be quite the abomination. For me, however, its existence is nothing short of a miracle: a tangible, living testament to our bond."

Krillin cocked his head. "You seem unusually emotional. It's gotta be the hormones, right?"

Piccolo reached down to yank on his ear playfully. "Idiot monk."

"Ouch! Easy there, mom." he nuzzled his head against Piccolo's chest. "Whatever it was, I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Hmm." Piccolo grunted, petting Krillin's head.

"We'll figure something out." Krillin assured. "Let's not worry so much about what everyone else might think. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Well," said Piccolo, placing a large hand over the smaller hands that covered the eggshell. "We can start by keeping it warm."

(The End)


End file.
